


Hot chocolate deliveries

by CherryflavouredSlushi



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gay, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Uh firstfanfic, i don’t know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryflavouredSlushi/pseuds/CherryflavouredSlushi
Summary: Melissa finally goes to the coffee shop that Paul won’t shut up about and she meets the cutest barista in town
Relationships: Melissa/Emma Perkins, emma Perkins/ Melissa (the guy who didn’t like musicals)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	1. A cute lil barista is worth a show stopping fiesta

**Author's Note:**

> (Sorry of formatting is weird, it’s imported from google docs)  
> I didn’t even ship these characters until I read one fanfic on here about them and then I had inspiration to do my own. This is more for me then anyone else so if you don’t like it you don’t have to read it \\_(:/)_/   
> Anyways, enjoy!

Melissa sighed. Another day. Another day filled with work and Mr.Davidsons demands. Considering she was a secretary she felt a lot more like a slave, this morning Mr. Davidson had decided to set up a company softball team to “Bring everyone together”.  
Bill decided to join because he was a team player, Paul had finally agreed to go because he liked Bill, and Charlotte had agreed to go because Ted had agreed to go. (He was only going because of the free booze after, eugh)

As she continued jotting down names she overheard Ted making fun of Paul about some “Latte hatte” down at beanies. Paul insists he only goes because he doesn’t want to pay a corporate chain but everyone in the office knows it’s because of some barista there. Although, to be fair, Paul had gotten Melissa some hot chocolate from there before and it was pretty damn good.  
Yes, a hot chocolate, that’s what she needed.  
“I deserve one for all the hard work I do, right?” She reasoned with herself.

___________________________________________________________________

As Melissa pushed the door to the little cafe open, she heard a bell on the door ding, nothing interesting there.  
She glanced up toward the counter, a small que of just one other person stood there. She was about to continue an email she had been writing to Mr. Davidson about some client who was throwing a fit about something or other when she noticed a barista who’d just taken over the counter. 

Melissa paused in her tracks and her breathing appeared to stop for a moment. The barista was gorgeous. Dark hair was clipped up neatly, she had sun kissed skin and something about her “don’t care” demeanour amused Melissa.  
She got into line just in time to hear a conversation between a pissed off customer and this mystery barista.  
“Didn’t you say you were never coming back here?” That was the barista, she sounded annoyed.  
“I can’t find anywhere else that will do my order right.” The customer said in such a way Melissa could feel the venom in each word.  
The barista smiles smugly before getting to work on his order. She hands him the cup and he practically throws the cash at her yelling “Keep the change!” Over his shoulder as he sauntered out.

The barista sighs and then turns to Melissa and says “What do you want” with such utter tiredness Melissa pitied her. Melissa studied her face for a moment, she had beautiful dark brown eyes. “A hot c-chocolate please” and before she could stop herself she added “having a rough day too?”   
The baristas brow furrowed as she sorted out the hot beverage.  
“Uh, yeah, duh! If I have to deal with jackasses like that of course my day has been rough.” She said rather aggressively.   
Melissa was a little take aback by her annoyance and the barista noticed her expression. Her tone softened, “Oh right I’m sorry that was shitty that’s not your fault I-“  
Melissa quickly interrupted her “Nono it’s ok! I get how you feel! My boss Mr. Davidson has me running about all the time, “Melissa get the files from the downstairs printer! Melissa sort us out a softball team! Mellisa! Tell Paul to get me my coffee!””   
The barista froze.  
“You don’t work at CCRP Technical do you?”  
“Yeah I do!” Melissa laughed a little.  
“Ohh right, yeah that Paul guy comes in here everyday an hour from now.” The barista said, checking her watch.  
Something clicked in Melissa's mind, she looked at the name tag, sure enough, this was Emma.  
“So you're that Emma he keeps talking about!” She said before realising it.

“Yeah I guess I am haha” Emma replied looking, somewhat uncomfortable?? No, Melissa must have been imagining it. Right?..  
“Can I have your name to put on the cup?” Emma asked her holding the hot chocolate in one hand and a sharpie in the other.  
The question took Melissa slightly by surprise but she didn’t hesitate. “Yeah!” She cringed at herself, that sounded way more enthusiastic then how she meant it to. “My name’s Melissa” she said that last part a little quieter.  
Emma smiled. “That’s a nice name” she said while she scribbled it onto the cup.

Melissa couldn’t help but smile too. 

As she walked down the street from the Beanies she inspected her cup further underneath her name there was a little message. “Sorry for the aggressive start, come back again so I can make it up to you :)” 

Melissa didn’t stop smiling until she sat back down in her secretary’s chair, and even then, she didn’t throw out the cup, just kept re-reading the message.


	2. Movie night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A movie night

Melissa began to come back to beanies everyday. She adores the little conversations between her and Emma, they always make her day a little better and it seems Emma feels the same.

Today Melissa walks into the fairly empty shop to find Emma already making a hot chocolate for her. Melissa expresses her surprise and Emma just laughs. “You come in here at 8:01 everyday and always order the same thing, I figured I might as well make it ready for when you got here.”   
“I suppose that’s true” Melissa laughs lightly. On the one hand, the gesture makes her heart flutter, but on the other hand she’s sad their conversations will now be short if none at all. She can’t imagine going back to the workday without a little Emma in it. 

She shrugs it off and gives Emma a bright smile before leaving the cafe.

_________________________________________________________________

Melissa was about to head down to beanies like every other morning when Mr. Davidson pulled her into his office.  
“Merrissa it’s an emergency!” He yelled frantically.  
She was about to correct him about her name but held back to hear what he had to say.  
“Linda Monroe has placed a huge order and I need all hands on deck! Starting today your morning break is being moved from 8:00am to 10:00am so your first three hours of work can be done with no interruptions!”   
“But sir I only have a 20 minute break, surely it won’t make a difference?” She tried to reason.  
“No buts, my mind is thoroughly made up” He declared firmly.  
“Yes sir.”

The rest of the morning went without interruption until at 9:10 Paul approached her desk holding a tray of four drinks.   
“Hey Melissa!” He said cheerfully.  
“Hi Paul can I help you?” She offered him a smile.  
“Actually no! I went down to beanies this morning and Emma told me to give this to you! Didn’t know you guys knew each other!” He handed her a cup of hot chocolate from the tray.  
Melissa smiled wider then she probably should have.  
“Yeah, haha we do, thanks Paul!”  
“No problem M!”

As Paul walked away Melissa inspected the cup further like she had done once before, she quickly spotted a note from Emma.  
“Missed ya today, hope your ok -Emma <3”  
She stared at the heart, did it mean something? Was Emma just being nice or was there something more??  
Melissa shoved those thoughts aside in favour of enjoying the delicious hot chocolate, sent to her, by Emma.

When 10:00 finally rolled around, Melissa decided to drop into beanies, to see if Emma was there. Hoping to explain why she won’t be coming to the coffee shop that week.  
The cafe is empty, everyone must be at work she guesses, she walks up to the counter and leans over it slightly before calling out a nervous “Hello?”  
She hears shuffling and relief washes over her when Emma appears.  
She smiles at Melissa. “Hey Melissa! Why didn’t you come yesterday, or this morning? Were you ok?”  
Melissa blushes, Emma seemed to care about her, that gave her warm, fuzzy feelings in her stomach.  
“Uh yeah, I’m fine! We had a huge order and Mr.Davidson moved my break from 8:00 to 10:00. So that’s why I couldn’t come today, and yesterday by the time 10:00 rolled around I was so swamped with work I completely forgot to come!” She scratched the tip of her nose when she said that last part, blushing more profusely then ever.  
Emma nodded sympathetically. “I’m sure Paul wouldn’t mind delivering your hot chocolates until the order is done!”  
“Yeah I’m sure he wouldn’t, Paul is really sweet.” Melissa said, feeling happier.

There was a small pause before Emma spoke again.  
“So are you gonna order something or did you come in here just to talk to me?”  
She teased.  
Melissa decided to tell her the truth for some reason she’s still not sure of.  
“Actually I did come in here just to talk to you but I’d like a hot chocolate yeah.”  
Emma’s expression turned from smug to shock and she quickly turned around to make the drink so she could hide her face, Melissa silently laughed to herself. 

_______________________________________________________________

The next two days went without interruption, on the third day of Paul delivering the hot chocolate, she noticed a tiny note on the bottom of the cup, barely legible, she guessed this was so Paul wouldn’t see it.   
The note read: “Hi M, work is boring w/o our chats, here’s my number, text me”  
Melissa started at the note with wide eyes for a moment, had Emma just given her her number??! Melissa immediately pulled out her phone and typed out a quick message and as if magic, Emma instantly responded.

[ Hey it’s Melissa, is this Emma? ]

[Hey melissa, omg I never thought I would miss u this much, seeing you is like a blessing with all these rude customers]

[Oh god, are you ok?? That sounds super stressful!]

[Ye it is, I’ve got an evening shift as well today cuz Zoe’s sick, do you think u could drop down so it’s not so boring? ]

Melissa paused and stared at the screen, Emma wanted her to come down? Not her friends, she wanted to talk to Melissa?? She realised Emma must be waiting for a reply so she quickly typed out a response.

[I’ll try my best to get there!!]

Although Melissa knew she would definitely be coming.

_______________________________________________________________

Melissa strolled up to the shop around seven when most everyone would be long off of work. She instantly saw Emma who looked bored to death, but when she opened the door and the little bell dinged, Emma’s head shot up and she smiled.   
“Hey, I’m glad you got here! There’s been no one in here since 6:15” the rolled her eyes at the last part.   
Melissa sat on a stool at the counter as Emma automatically began to make her hot chocolate.  
Emma started telling Melissa About this crazy hot chocolate kid from earlier today which made Melissa laugh.  
That’s another thing Melissa loved about Emma, they could probably talk for hours without getting bored, and that they did. 

It was some while later and Emma was currently trying to give Melissa all the reasons horror was the best genre, but before she could start her monologue she was interrupted by a call. She shot an apologetic look at Melissa who just rolled her eyes fondly.  
Emma was on the call for less than a minute before it ended. “My shifts over, that was Nora calling to let me know she’d be here to close up in a moment.” She said, in an awkward manner.  
“Oh, uh, right! Have a nice evening!” Melissa managed to get out, as she scooted off of her chair.  
“Wait!” Emma called her. Melissa looked up at her. “You wanna come back to mine and watch a horror movie? Maybe that will prove to you it’s clearly the best genre.”  
Melissa was surprised by the invite but definitely wasn’t going to put down an opportunity to hang out with Emma.  
“Of course! My car’s still at work, I can get it and drive to your place?” Melissa sort of asked her.  
“Sure, I’ll write down my address, give me a second.” She smiled at Melissa and turned around to find some paper.

_________________________________________________

As Melissa pulled up outside the building, she could see Emma waiting outside, she quickly parked and stumbled out of her car to go say hi to Emma.  
“Emma! Hi, Hey!” She almost yells at the girl.  
Emma swiftly turns toward the sound of her name and grins widely, Melissa loved that grin.  
Once inside the building, Emma leads her to an elevator and they make small talk before stepping inside, Emma pressed the button for the 6th floor and they waited in a comfortable silence.  
Melissa studied Emma for a moment, her hair which was normally clipped up was now hanging loose around her shoulders. The dark waves falling down her back, while stray strands framed her face perfectly.  
Emma suddenly looked up at Melissa and they made eye contact for a brief second until Melissa looked away embarrassed, luckily, as if out of a movie she was saved from explaining herself by the elevator doors opening.

Emma led her a couple doors down and opened the door to her apartment, the apartment was small and cozy. A big couch was settled to the left with a tv in front of it, to the right, the door was open to a bedroom, and finally a kitchen could be seen through a doorway on the opposite side of the room. 

Emma turned to Melissa  
“Ok I’m gonna get changed into something more comfortable, there’s some microwaveable popcorn in the cupboard to the right if you wanna make that andddd I’ll be back in a second!”  
She didn’t give Melissa an opportunity to speak before rushing into the bedroom and closing the door.  
Melissa busies herself with making the popcorn while she thinks about the events of that day and how on Earth she managed to get invited to Emma, of all peoples, apartment.  
She walked back to the couch and gently set the popcorn down on the table.  
She heard Emma walk into the room and she turned around to hear what she was saying.   
“So I was thinking about Scream 3 but since you probably haven’t seen the first one I wasn’t sure if th-“

But Melissa stopped paying attention there, Emma was sporting a cropped grey hoodie showing off a slim waist and black short-shorts which revealed her tanned legs.  
She must have stared for a second too long because Emma seemed to be asking her a question when she tuned in again.  
“Uhh, could you say that again?”  
“So what movie do you think we should watch? I did just list a ton of movies for you to choose from.” She emphasised the last part, clearly trying to hold back her smirk.  
“Scream one sounds great!” Melissa answered a little too enthusiastically, Emma seemed to accept that though and hopped onto the couch motioning for Melissa to join her. She sat carefully beside Emma as the movie started.

The first half an hour was calm, Emma excitedly pointing out things every now and then. Soon Melissa began to sneak glances at Emma, eventually just staring at her peacefully, she found it cute how excited the usually agitated barista got when she pointed out something in the movie. 

Melissa didn’t know how or when it happened, but eventually both her and Emma fell asleep on the couch.

________________________________________________________________

Melissa woke up and began to stretch when she froze. Her arms were wrapped around Emma’s midsection and Emma had her arm loosely slung around Melissa's shoulders.  
Melissa panicked, she carefully removed Emma’s arm from around her and shuffled off of the couch. She quickly found her shoes and slid them on, having taken them off last night when she put her feet on the couch.  
She stood up and searched for her bag, spotting it in the corner of the room. As she made to go make her escape she turned around and without thinking lightly kissed Emma’s cheek while she slept.  
Then she hurried out of the apartment and drove to work, she’d be on time if she went straight there, although she probably looked a mess and she still smelled like popcorn.  
The rest of the day went without interruption, Melissa cleaned herself up in the staff bathrooms and was getting through the work fine when Paul approached her.  
She only saw three drinks in the tray and cocked her eyebrow as she looked up at Paul.  
“Sorry Melissa, no hot chocolate deliveries today, Emma insisted you come pick it up when it’s your break.”  
Melissa pretended to be surprised alongside Paul but on the inside was freaking out.  
Was Emma mad at her for leaving without saying anything?? Was she actually awake and felt the kiss?? Did she hate Melissa now?!  
Whatever her thoughts were doing she decided to go to Beanies anyways because she would never be at rest if she didn’t find out, plus, Emma could always text her if Melissa suddenly started avoiding Beanies.

_________________________________________________

As Melissa pushed the door to beanies open she swallowed nervously. The shop was fairly empty apart from a girl around 14, who left as she approached the counter, where Emma was waiting for her.

Emma smiled. “Did you enjoy the movie last night? Shame I fell asleep halfway through, did you like the ending though?”   
Melissa nodded, even though she hadn’t seen the ending her friend Robert had, and quoting him for what she hoped was right she said “Gale weathers is one boss bitch!”  
Emma laughed hysterically before nodding. “She certainly is, if you're free again you can come over and we can watch scream 2?”  
Melissa considered for a moment before thinking “why the hell not” and accepting Emma's invitation.

______________________________________________

Everything was the same as last time apart from the fact Emma was already changed and had popcorn ready by the time Melissa got to the apartment.   
They sat on the couch and the movie began.

Melissa decided to sneak a glance at Emma, she was sitting with her feet pulled up beside the arm of the couch. Like last time, her hair wasn’t pinned up and was limp around her shoulders and back.   
Her eyes moved up to Emma’s face, then to her lips. She had to drag her eyes away to watch the movie again.

It was maybe twenty minutes later and Melissa decided to try and sneak another glance at Emma, when she looked over at Emma's face, she was surprised to see Emma looking back at her. Although something inside of her was screaming to look away now, she didn’t, she just kept staring into Emma’s dark eyes which reminded her of the coffee shop she worked at.

Emma moved forward, so slightly and subtle Melissa barely noticed she had moved, but she did.  
She lightly but quickly grabbed Emma’s face and pulled her in for a kiss.  
When Emma eagerly reciprocated, she moved her hands down to Emma's waist.

Considering Emma’s generally tough exterior her lips were so.. soft.   
Emma kissed her gently and Melissa felt it as Emma’s arms carefully looped around her neck. Melissa pulled Emma on top of her so that she was straddling her. In return Emma lightly pushed Melissa back on the couch, her touch so gentle and delicate. God, everything about Emma was so sweet, from her soft lips to her careful, soothing touch.   
They made out for a bit longer with Emma on top of Melissa before they eventually pulled away. Melissa stared at the shine in Emma’s dark eyes, Emma just smiled back at her.  
As Emma adjusted herself to be more comfortable on Melissa, Melissa heard her remarking something like “Some movie eh.”   
She just snorted and rolled her eyes, Emma finally finding a comfortable position with her head resting on Melissa's chest and her arms wrapped around her waist.  
Melissa brought her hands up to gently play with Emma’s hair and Emma seemed to enjoy it as she hugged Melissa tighter.  
Eventually Emma spoke. “Can you take a day off of work tomorrow?”  
Melissa laughed. “Emma tomorrow’s Saturday”  
“Ohh yeahhhh”   
Melissa could feel Emma smiling against her.   
Emma looked up at her. “Can you spend it here, with me?”  
Melissa softly kissed the top of Emma’s head. “Of course I will.”  
They soon fell asleep, snuggled on the couch while random stuff played on the tv.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed this! If you did leave a kudos and a comment~  
> I still don’t know how archive works so it removed all my italics ahhhh


End file.
